Stay
by 1Elli
Summary: A potion gone awry makes Draco Malfoy feel… an unacceptable feeling towards the Gryffindor mudblood, Hermione. Insanity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stay

Author: Era Sanctus

Genre: Romance, drama, and a little bit of humor perhaps. Depends on the plot bunnies.

A/N: Written from utter insanity. Keh.

Summary: A potion gone awry makes Draco Malfoy feel… an unacceptable feeling towards the Gryffindor mudblood, Hermione.

Disclaimer: Nope, nadda – see? Isn't it obvious? I ain't making any money here.

&&&&

One

&&&&

He's staring at me.

-- and I stared back.

I couldn't help it; he was tempting.

I slowly took a sip from my tea and tried to listen to what the others were saying.

"… yeah, he is so hot."

"… - Harry. Not very good, mate."

My ears perked up. My brown curls swayed with me as I tried to listen further the conversation while still holding his gaze with mine. My body tensed as I heard the next phrase.

"… You should tell 'Mione on what you feel about her."

I froze.

H-Harry… likes me?

I let out a strangled chuckle.

One of my best friends – likes me.

A quite ridiculous thought, I must say. Though, it's not a very impossible possibility that he has some feelings for me. Like Ron had with me once – it didn't work out as much as I thought it would. All those arguing, fighting, and _horrible _romantic times. I shuddered.

Not an enlightening thought. But anyway, I decided to let them know that I was – cough, cough – eavesdropping _accidentally _on their conversation.

"Boys, tell me what?" I said snootily. What the hell. Just tell them. "Harry, what are you going to say to me?"

I noticed his nervous state, I feel a bit guilty about it.

"So?" I persisted.

Harry gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, unnerved. "I-I… Hermione, it's a tad hard for me but…"

"Yes?" I said calmly – not noticing Draco Malfoy's glare at the opposite side of the Great Hall. "We don't have all day, Harry."

He laughed weakly. "I-I l-like you…"

I smiled slightly. I never guessed wrong. "Really?"

His cheery demeanor wavered as I questioned him. "Yes, really."

"Okay."

Hah. I hope Harry doesn't hate me for this, teasing him and such. I took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking at us with a curious glance.

Harry groaned. "You're not making this easy for me, 'Mione, are you?"

"No," I said jokingly. "But please, enlighten me more."

He chuckled and playfully tugged at my hair.

"'Mione…" He whined. "You're making it hard for me."

"Which is my point," I winked at him as I stood up slowly. I gathered my things and walked away with a, "See you at class."

Draco Malfoy raised an amused brow at what happened before him. Granger and Potter were _flirting _with each other. Disgusting – yet, interesting.

Granger strutted outside from the Great Hall.

_Very interesting, indeed._

&&&&

End Note: Well, it's just a teaser but I hope you guys like it. Reviews, constructive criticisms, and flames (Haha, I'm laughing at the thought) are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed and who gave this a fic chance for a... read. Thank you so much.

**&&&&**

**Two**

**&&&&**

He is so dense.

Can't Harry take a freaking hint?

I. Don't. Like. Him.

Was that so hard to understand? Why is he so persistent? And why the hell am I thinking so much of it? I wasn't unnerved by anything before. Maybe, in actuality, I do like him.

But that's impossible.

I like another. And he's not exactly the same as Harry. He's cunning, devious, malicious, and a downright Slytherin. I blushed. Yes, I admit, I fell for the most unlikely person in the whole school.

The bastard, the prat, the git, the bloody ferret… Draco Malfoy.

&

"Hermione," Ginny whined as she continuously brushed the unruly locks of mine. I smiled weakly.

"Yes?" I murmured. "Is there any problem?"

"Heck yes!" She screeched. "This is pure _torture_. This is an impossible task, 'Mione. I can't make this partially straight if it wouldn't even _curl_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Ginny… just keep going."

She whimpered. "Please, no more… no more pain." She stretched her arm. "My whole arm hurts like hell."

I nodded my head in understanding. Oh, well. Stupid freaking hair. I should have been born with straight hair. I sighed. "Fine, I'll just cast a spell for it then."

Her eyes widened. She screamed. "Bloody hell, 'Mione! Why didn't you just do it from the bloody beginning?" She glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "You didn't ask me."

"Didn't ask you what?" She muttered darkly.

"Didn't ask me if I knew the spell."

She rolled her eyes at me and playfully smacked me on the arm. "Oh, Hermione, you're so hopeless."

"I do what I can." I smirked. "Well, are you ready for today?"

"I'm always ready for Hogsmeade weekend." She said proudly. "This is the only time I can where my… you know, clothes."

I shook my head. "Ron wouldn't be too happy with it, Gin."

She bobbed her head coyly. "I know, neither is Harry and of course, you yourself."

I laughed. I stood up from the chair and took my wand from the bedside table. I whispered a simple incantation and pointed my wand at my hair. Temporarily, my hair straightened out and cascaded down my back gracefully.

I sighed.

Pretty hair. It's sad that I can only have it once in a while. I still can't find a permanent spell for it. Ginny looked at my hair in a bewildered manner.

"I like your hair, 'Mione. You should always wear it like that." She complimented. "Maybe, even Draco Malfoy himself would even take a second look just to stare at you."

I blushed.

Ginny looked at me weirdly.

"Are you… blushing?" She asked quizzically. "Oh my."

I reddened further. Oh my, indeed.

"Hermione Granger," she said slyly. "Are you _fancying _Draco Malfoy?"

I coughed furiously. "N-no," I choked. "O-of course not."

She had that evil glint in her eyes that I couldn't deny that I feel… pressured with. I whimpered.

"Oh really now?" She giggled. "Denial is a bad thing, 'Mione."

"And blackmail is not?" I said wryly.

She raised a brow. "I am so not blackmailing you. I'm hurt, 'Mione, hurt."

I laughed. "Come on, Gin, or we'll be late. Harry and Ron might be waiting for us."

Ginny laughed along with me and nodded her head. "Right."

We both went downstairs to the common room with big grins spread across our faces. It's been a while since I had real fun with Ginny. I miss these days.

"Hermione," I heard Harry's sweet voice resound in my ears. "Good morning."

I smiled back. "Hey Harry."

He blushed. Ginny looked at me, concerned.

I weakly grinned at Ginny. "Don't worry, Gin. Everything will be fine."

She nodded her head and walked towards Ron and spanking him on the back lightly. "Dear brother of mine," she teased.

"Sod off, Gin." He muttered, irritated. "I'm not in the mood."

I looked at Ginny curiously. Ginny smirked.

"He got dumped by Alicia Spinnet."

I smiled ruefully. Poor Ron.

"You'll get over it," I whispered to Ron. "You'll find another."

He nodded his head but didn't say anything. I turned to Harry. "Well, let's go to Hogsmeade then."

They nodded their heads at me and walked out of the common room tranquilly.

As we neared the outside grounds, Ginny turned to me and whispered, "Maybe you'll see Draco while we're at Hogsmeade. That'll be your chance to talk to him with a little privacy."

I shook my head. "Perhaps not. I wouldn't want to be the first one to talk to him."

Ginny smiled at me and bobbed her head in understanding. "Of course you won't." She murmured knowingly. "But I know you will."

I raised my brows at her statement.

I won't do it. I won't stoop so low. I won't…

-- Draco…

And there, in front of us, stood said person with a smirk spread across his face.

I gulped.

What does he want this time?

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Hmm, well, it's longer than the first chapter so I'm pretty good with it. It'll keep in a slight suspense, I hope. Thank you to the following those who reviewer.


End file.
